bearclanajfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Hierarchy
Overview — History — Clan Hierarchy — World — The Mantotopha Leader (x1)'''xx This rank is currently closed. The '''leader is the superior and director of BearClan. They are taxed with the responsibility of overseeing the Clan and maintaining order. Leaders are gifted 8 lives from The Mantotopha upon official recgonition of their rank during a sacred ceremony. Leaders names always end in the suffix '-star'. Deputy (x1)'''xx This rank is currently closed. The '''deputy is the second in command. They will often assist the leader when making important decisions, and take charge when the leader is unavalible to fufil their duties. They also manage the responsibility of organising hunting patrols. Co Deputy (x1)'''xx This rank is currently closed. The '''co deputy shares the same responsibilites as a regular deputy, providing another level of assistance to the leader. Medicine Cats (x3)'''xx This rank is currently closed. The '''medicine cats are the healers and spiritual leaders of the Clan. They are responsible for keeping the Clan alive and healthy. They are also one of the closest to The Mantotopha, and are capable of contacting and reciving messages from the bears. Medicine Cat Apprentices (x3)'''xx This rank is open! The '''medicine cat apprentices are medicine cats in training. They are much like regular apprentices, however focus on the art of herbs and spirituality instead of warrior duties. Medicine cat apprentices names always end with the suffix '-paw'. Elite Warriors (x5)'''xx This rank is closed for application. The '''elite warriors are a selection of the most loyal, skilled, and trustworthy cats of BearClan. The title does not hold much power, and is instead used for recognition by the Top Hierarchy. Warriors'''xx This rank is open! The '''warriors are the bulk and backbone of BearClan. They are responsible for the Clans basic functions, such as hunting, battles, etc. They uphold these duties until retirement or death. Apprentices (x20)'''xx This rank is open! The '''apprentices are warriors in training. Each apprentice is given a mentor to teach them the nobel traditions of a warrior, so that they may become one themselves and serve BearClan to the best of their abilities. Apprentices names always end with the suffix '-paw'. Queens'''xx This rank is open! The '''queens are the expecting mothers/mothers of BearClan. Queens will remain in the Nursery with their kits until all of them have moved out of the Nursery- after this, the queen will take on her original rank and duties. (Queens do not receive a paw change as their ranking is temporary.) Permanent Queens (x3)'''xx This rank is open! The '''permanent queens are the exact same as regular queens, but instead of returning to warrior, have decided to live out the remainder of their working days as a caregiver. Permanent queens will typically cater for the kits that do not have a biological or adoptive mother. Kits (x10) This rank is open! The kits are the youth of BearClan. They will be raised by their queen or permanent queens in the Nursery until they are six moons of age, when they then become an apprentice. Kits names always end with the suffix '-kit'. (Kits do not receive their paw until their apprenticeship.) Elders (x10)'''xx This rank is open! The '''elders are retired cats of BearClan; this may be because of permanent/serious injury or old age. They will spend the rest of their moons in peace; sharing their stories, wisdom and more with younger generations. Elders may choose to have their name changed to something more fitting if they desire. Category:About BearClan